Our Rumble
by Sheii.kun
Summary: Berisi tentang kegaduhan di keseharian Kiseki no Sedai. Chapter3: Film Kesukaan, Akashi dkk sedang ngomongin film kesukaan mereka di cafe. /"Kamu suka Little Krisna?"/"Masa, sih, di insert aku digosipkan 'in relationship' sama Aominecchi? Iiww..."/"Ada kabar gembira untuk kita semuaa!"/"APAA?"/RnR! (no pair)
1. Hari Tanpa Akashi

'_Di sebuah tempat di depan sebuah kolam renang umum, terdapat sebuah rumah sederhana bercat hijau muda dan berpagar hijau lumut. Di halaman depannya, ada sebatang pohon mangga yang sudah tua. Menurut rumor, setahun sekali pohon itu akan berbu-'_

"CEPETAN MULAI CERITANYA!"

"Baiklah, akan Sheii mulai. Maaf atas penjelasan rumahku tadi, ya! RnR yo rek!

* * *

**Warning: AU! OoC, mungkin typo(s), mungkin juga gaje, rated dan genre diubah sewaktu-waktu**

.

.

**.**

**PERKENALAN!~ (untuk chapter1)**

Di Kota Kediri, ada sebuah kamar besarr dalam apartemen yang dihuni oleh beberapa orang. Dalam kamar besar itu juga ada kamar-kamar tidur yang lumayan besar. Yang menempatinya adalah Akashi Seijuro (ketua), Kise Ryota (babu1), Aomine Daichi (babu2), Midorima Shintaro (babu3), Murasakibara Astuty, eh- **Atsushi!** (babu4+tukang belanja), dan terakhir, seseorang yang tak menonjol, Kuroko Tetsuya.

AKASHI SEIJUURO, adalah seorang ketua yandere, menyebalkan, gampang ngamuk, dan pen- maksud saya kurang tinggi. Anak orang kaya tapi gak manja. Sangat sensitif kalau ada yang ngomongin keluarga. Dia selalu bawa gunting kemana-mana untuk mengancam teman-temannya (baca: budak-budaknya). Rambutnya berwarna merah (muda).

KISE RYOTA, cowok periang berambut kekuning-kuningan –di kali- yang gak bisa diam. Punya banyak fans, hobi tebar pesona, de el el.. Satu lagi nih, dia penggemar acara TV Yukkkk Keep Snail (nama cara disamarkan).

AOMINE DAIKI, pemalas yang kalau ngomong kadang gak jelas. Rambutnya warna biru tua, kulitnya remang-remang, bicaranya blak-blak an, kesukaannya baca majalah sesuatuh gitu..

MIDORIMA SHINTARO aka Taro -?-, si tsundere (gengsian) pengikut ramalan sesat, oha-asa. Sering sekali membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak mlorot.

MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI, penikmat jajan mom*gi dan Q-telo. Suka sekali sama makanan. Mottonya adalah, "tumbuh tuh ke atas, gak ke samping", yang sering membuat Akashi ngamuk.

KUROKO TETSUYA, hanyalah seorang cowok remaja berusia 16 tahun. Sama seperti Akashi, tingginya sangatlah terbatas. Ia sering ngilang dan muncul kapan saja.

* * *

**OUR RUMBLE**

**(Kegaduhan Kami)**

**.**

**.**

**HARI TANPA AKASHI**

**.**

**.**

**(CERITA INI ASLI BIKINAN SAYA, SHEILLA.**

**Tapi karakternya pinjam doang :'v)**

**.**

**.**

**Kurobas © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**.**

* * *

Minggu pagi itu, seperti biasa, begitu bangun tidur Kise langsung mencuci mukanya di wastafel, lalu makan sarapan paginya, yaitu sisa sary roti yang kemarin.

Dilihatnya kamar Akashi, ternyata dia tak ada. Lalu kamar Midorima, dia masih ngorok sambil pegang boneka kalkun. Aomine? sama kayak Midorima tapi dia gak bawa boneka, melainkan majalah. Terakhir, Kuroko? Ah, tuh anak, paling bangun juga jam 9.

Saat menyantap sarapan paginya yang lezat di ruang makan, ada sebuah memo tergantung di kulkas, tepatnya di sebelah meja makan. Memo merah dengan hiasan bunga-bunga milik Momoi yang ditinggal disitu saat dia main disini.

Penasaran, Kise mendekatinya, berusaha membaca tulisan ceker ayam yang ada di memo itu. _'Kira-kira dari siapa, ya? Kalau Akashicchi, sih, jelas gak mungkin-ssu!' _batin Kise. Namun, dugaannya salah. Ia membaca ulang memo tersebut dengan tak percaya.

'_Teman-temanku yang setia, aku mau pergi selama dua hari satu malam. Jangan tanya aku mau kemana, atau kubunuh! _

_Salam manis, _

_Akashi Seijuuro ganteng'_

"Eh? Masa, sih tulisan Akashicchi seburuk ini? Seingatku tulisannya waktu SD tuh biasa aja deh, kok jadi buruk gini-ssu? Aku jadi ingin nge-flame. Tapi EYDnya udah benar-ssu!" teriak Kise histeris sambil cengengesan, mumpung Akashi gak ada.

"Kau ribut sekali, Kise-chin… ada apa?" tanya Murasakibara sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"AKASHI PERGI SELAMA DUA HARI SATU MALAM-SSU!" jawab Kise semangat. Murasakibara melotot.

"OMG!" seru Murasakibara sambil mendekati Kise yang masih tersenyum girang. "Kau pasti senang, kan? Gak ada yang ngatur selama semalam-ssu!"

**PLAK**

Murasakibara menampar Kise dengan dramatisnya. "Huwaa! Sakit-ssu! Ada apa denganmu!?" Kise mewek, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau… KENAPA MEMAKAN SARY ROTIKU!?" teriak Murasakibara sambil meratapi remahan roti yang berceceran di meja makan, bekas Kise makan tadi.

"E-eh? Kan masih banyak, tuh!" ujar Kise sambil menunjuk beberapa potong roti sobek yang masih ada di meja. Murasakibara menatapnya kesal.

"Kau kan tahu aku gak suka kacang, Kise-chin!"

"Apaan, kau suka permen ting-ting! berarti kau suka kacang-ssu!"

"Pokoknya ganti rugi!"

"Nggak mau-ssu! Salah sendiri ada di meja makan, kenapa gak dibawa ke kemarmu?!"

**BLETAK! BLETAK!**

"SAKIT!(-SSU)" rintih Kise dan Murasakibara bebarengan. Saat mereka menoleh, ternyata oh ternyata, si Kuroko udah bangun karena terganggu suara berisik mereka.

"Sumimasen, kalian mengganggu tidur kegantenganku, bisakah kalian diam sebentar?" kata Kuroko dengan datar. Kise dan Murasakibara saling bertatapan pandang, lalu mengangguk.

"Arigatou," kata Kuroko lagi sambil kembali ke kamarnya. Mau tidur lagi?

"Kurokocchi!" teriak Kise pada Kuroko yang hendak membuka pintu kamarnya. Sontak Kuroko menoleh, "Apa?"

"Denger deh, Akashicchi sedang pergi selama dua hari semalam!"

"Lalu?"

"Bukannya kau senang, Kurokocchi?"

"Biasa saja," jawab Kuroko dengan jujur, lalu ia kembali ke kamarnya. Kise mingkem. Nanti malam Kise akan berdoa supaya Kuroko bisa berekspresi seperti dirinya.

Aomine dan Midorima terbangun. Mereka senang sekali mendengar topic news tentang kepergian Akashi. Bahkan Midorima berjanji pada Kise untuk bergoyang bersamanya waktu nonton Yuk Keep Snail nanti.

"Khukhukhu… senangnya, nanti bisa bebas baca majalah sesuatuhh.. Hehe.." Aomine terkekeh saat membayangkan betapa leluasanya nanti kalau Akashi tak ada.

"Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, minnacchi! Nanti ke mall, yuk…" ajak Kise dengan aura bahagia di sekitarnya. "Males/kalau sempat-nanodayo/Sana aja sendiri/nggak tahu!" jawab semuanya bersamaan. Kok yang jawab ada 4? Ternyata Kuroko udah bangun dari tidurnya.

Kuroko menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruang tengah. Menonton acara kesukaannya sejak kecil, Dora The Explorer. Sayangnya kalau Akashi ada disini ia tak diperbolehkan menontonnya. Rasanya nyesek banget.

Murasakibara dan Midorima duduk di sofa bersama Aomine yang sedang membaca majalahnya. Mereka sama sekali tak tertarik dengan itu tetapi Aomine tetap saja mempromosikan majalah Mai-chan nya.

Kise menyikat giginya. Lalu mengambil sabun muka bermerk Garn*er man. Namun ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu ke kloset. Kira-kira apa yang jatuh? Ia menengoknya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ternyata sikat gigi Akashi yang jatuh. Kise pun mengembalikannya ke tempat semula –tanpa mencucinya- tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Jijik bingit.. Lalu Kise mencuci tangannya dengan sabun berlebihan.

"Yosh! Saatnya santai tanpa latihan~ Syalalalalaa…" gumam Kise sambil memberikan gel rambut mister kid milik Akashi ke rambutnya. Ia menatap kagum pada dirinya sendiri. Rambutnya yang njeprak sangatlah tampan –baginya- "Waaww, keren! Aku akan membeli ini saat ke supermarket-ssu!" jerit Kise heboh.

-oOo-

Siangnya, Momoi datang sambil membawa makanan ringan yang langsung disambut norak oleh Murasakibara. Kuroko mengamati kresek makanan ringan yang dibawa Momoi, "ano, Momoi-san, apa kau tak membeli vanilla milkshake?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"?"

"Maaf, Tetsu-kun, aku tak mampir ke café tadi."

"Lain kali kalau kemari bawa vanilla milkshake. Atau aku tak akan mau jadi pacarmu," kata Kuroko dengan judes. Kerasukan apa dia?

"Hee.. gomen! Bahkan aku akan membelikanmu ratusan kalau kita jadian, Tetsu-kun!" seru Momoi sambil memeluk Kuroko. "Terimakasih, Momoi-san, semoga kau tak bohong mengenai itu."

"Cih, mentang-mentang Momoi suka padamu kau jadi matre', Kurokocchi!" ujar Kise sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda," jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar andalannya. _'Itu tidak lucu…'_ batin semuanya kompak.

"Hei, mumpung gak ada Akashi, ayo belanja! Kalau ada dia kita pasti diatur-atur," usul Aomine. Jarang-jarang dia punya usul yang seperti ini. Momoi langsung menatapnya dengan curiga. "Jangan-jangan kau mau beli majalah Mai-chan lagi, ya?" komentar Momoi. Aomine mengangguk. Midorima menghela napas, "dasar!".

"Aku juga mau belanja!" rengek Kise. Hati mereka semua langsung luluh saat Kise mengeluarkan puppy eyes. Tapi tidak bagi Kuroko. Ia sama sekali tak tersentuh. Hanya saja, ia akan ikut teman-temannya pergi belanja, di apartemen seorang diri itu gak enak!

.

.

.

Jarak apartemen mereka dengan mall yang bernama 'Matahati' cukup dekat. Jadi, mereka akan jalan kaki. Lha wong sepeda motornya aja cuma ada 2 (punya Momoi dan Kise), gimana cara mereka boncengan kalau naik motor?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu masuk mall itu. Kise langsung disambut senang oleh para penjaga toko. Bukan karena kegantengan Kise. Tapi karena pada dasarnya, tampang Kise itu tergambar gampang ketipu produk murahan.

"Ini, lho, mas! Sekali pake aja jerawat langsung minggat! Kulit akan jadi kinclong, lebih dari ini! Hanya dua juta tiga ratus ribu!" seru seorang penjaga toko sambil nunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kise. Kayak mau nyolok matanya.

"Masa, sih?" Kise malah tertarik, ia lalu melihat-lihat wadah produk itu. Midorima rupanya sudah sangat bosan menunggu.

"Kise! Kalau kau tak cepat, akan kami tinggal –nanodayo!" ancam Midorima, disetujui oleh anggukan yang lainnya.

"Hidoi –ssu, Midorimacchi! See you, mbak!" Kise kembali ke rombongan sambil melambaikan tangan dengan dramatisnya ke mbak-mbak tukang promosi yang wajahnya tampak kecewa.

"Dasar," Aomine menjitak kepala Kise. Kise nangis bombay kayak biasa. "Mine-chin, jangan kasar," tak seperti biasanya, Murasakibara berkomentar, lalu menjitak kepala Aomine. "Woi, kau sendiri juga gitu, raksasa!" marah Aomine. Kemudian mereka bertengkar layaknya anak SD. Ish…ish…ish…, tak patut…

Mereka datang ke bagian game-game. Tempat yang tak pernah mereka datangi kalau ada Akashi. Dengan semangat, mereka membeli kartu gesek untuk main game. Midorima dan Kuroko yang biasanya poker face itu wajahnya jadi kegirangan, sungguh out of character.

"Nee, nee, minna! main ini yuk!" Momoi menunjuk game pump it up yang kosong dengan semangat.

"Aku ingin naik itu!" Midorima menunjuk wahana kuda putar yang ada di sebelahnya. "Itu buat anak kecil, Midorima-kun…"

"Kau bisa main itu, Satsuki?" tanya Aomine tak yakin pada Momoi. Momoi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "aku juga belum pernah nyoba… Makanya ayo kita cobaa!"

"Baiklah, kau yang pertama mencobanya, Momoi-san. Aku ingin tahu wahana ini aman atau tidak…" ujar Kuroko. Kuroko menggesekkan kartunya di permainan itu dan menyilahkan Momoi memainkannya.

"Aku duluan –ssu!" seru Kise. Momoi mengangguk, "silakan, Ki-chan!"

Kise pun memilih lagu yang diinginkannya dengan memencet tombol panah-panah yang tersedia dengan kakinya. Akhirnya ia menemukan lagu yang disukainya, lagu opening Tom and Jerry Kids…

Lalu music dan video lagu itu berputar. Dengan panah-panah yang keluar dari bawah layar. Bak udah professional, Kise bermain sambil joget-joget. Jelas saja, dia milih level super easy.

Permainan Kise berakhir saat terpampang nilai C di layar. Semua hanya bisa menyorakki Kise dengan "huuu…". Dengan sangat percaya dirinya, Aomine menaiki permainan itu.

"Aku pengen coba," Aomine memilih level hard lalu memilih lagu kesukaannya, 'Layang Swara'.

Saat permainan sudah dimulai, panah-panah berdatangan dengan cepat. Membuat Aomine kuwalahan. Saking bingungnya, ia malah melompat-lompat di atas permainan itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, "susah!"

Orang-orang yang ada disitu menatapnya dengan heran. Ada yang cekikikan, ada juga yang bisik-bisik "Jangan bermain yang ini, nanti bisa ketularan gila…".

Akhirnya, Aomine mendapat nilai D. Momoi ngakak, "makanya jangan sok bisa!". Aomine menggeram, "berisik, Satsuki! Coba saja kalau kau berani!"

Momoi pun mencobanya, dan BINGO! Dia dapat nilai A, nilai sempurna! Kuroko dan Murasakibara juga turut mencoba permainan itu. Sama seperti Kise, mereka berdua dapat nilai C.

"Hei, Midorimacchi dimana?" pertanyaan Kise membuat semuanya menengok kanan-kiri. Pantas saja dari tadi kayak ada yang kurang, ternyata Midorima ngilang. Lama kemudian, Kuroko menunjuk sesosok rambut ijo lumut sedang naik kuda putar dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tak kusangka tsundere itu MKKB…" gumam Aomine. Mereka menatap Midorima yang tak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke apartemen. Pada akhirnya mereka tak belanja apa-apa selain bedaknya Momoi. Soalnya tadi keasyikan main.

Karena sudah sore, Momoi pun pulang. Kuroko dan kawan-kawan segera mandi lalu beristirahat. Dan mereka melalaikan sesuatu yang penting! Besok pagi Akashi sudah pulang! Dengan loyo mereka berpesta. Pesta kecil-kecilan sebagai bentuk syukur Akashi pergi. Cuma nonton TV dan makan jajan bareng.

Tanpa sadar, ruang tamu sudah sangat berantakan karena mereka. Anggota Kisedai… bersiaplah mendapat hadiah dari Akashi…

* * *

**Hari Tanpa Akashi**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**Ini nanti setiap chapter beda cerita, beda judul, **

**tapi intinya sama, tentang kegaduhan Kisedai. **

**Jadi jangan kaget kalau suatu saat aku bikin Akashi jadi penjual peyek!**

**Jaa, lanjut atau stop? **

**Jika mau, silakan review^^**

**#Sheilla**


	2. Ayo ketemuan!

**Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah review/follow/fav, tentu saja buat silent readers juga. ;)**

**Arigatou gozaimasu~ #bow**

**.**

**.**

**Perkenalan untuk chapter 2…**

**Kise Ryota: Seorang top idol 21 tahun yang tinggal seorang diri, orangtuanya sudah meninggal sejak dia jadi artis. Waktu SMA, dia bermain basket. Ia tinggal di sebuah kos-kos an. Kamarnya dekat dengan kamar teman-teman SMAnya. Sedangkan rumahnya yang dulu diambil alih oleh orang yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai pewaris. Kise yang pe'ak pun tak mau repot-repot melawan atau manggil polisi, toh ia pikir uangnya udah banyak. Dasar pe'ak! **

**Akashi Seijuuro: Mantan ketua basket di SMA Kise. Dulu dia kaya raya, sekarang… err… melarat? Rumahnya disita pemerintah karena ketahuan korupsi. Dulu sifatnya kejam dan yandere, sekarang dia jadi gimana, ya? **

**Kuroko Tetsuya: Orang yang diakui Kise sebagai sahabat baiknya waktu SMA. Padahal Kuroko gak merasa. **

**Midorima Shintaro: Teman SMA Kise yang tsundere. Sekarang dia jadi ustadz yang sering nongol di TV. Tapi, sifatnya apa cocok disebut ustadz? Belum lagi kebiasaannya menghina orang lain. **

**Aomine Daiki: Best friend forevernya kise. **

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Sejak Kise SMA, dia suka banget makan. Gak tahunya malah jadi penjual minuman. **

.

.

**Our Rumble chapter 2**

**AYO KETEMUAN! **

.

.

Siang itu, Kise merebahkan dirinya ke kasurnya. Hidupnya terasa sepi sejak tinggal sendiri. Membosankan pula. Apalagi ia harus berangkat pagi pulang tengah malam untuk syuting dan pemotretan. Rasanya ia sudah tak punya semangat masa muda. Namun apa manfaat kehidupan kalau bukan untuk dinikmati? Jadi, bagaimanapun juga, ia harus tetap menjalaninya.

Teman-temannya juga tak pernah protes dengan kehidupan mereka. Akashi si penjual gorengan keliling, Kuroko si guru Bahasa Indonesia, Aomine si tukang tambal ban, Midorima si ustadz terkenal, Murasakibara si penjual es teh keliling, Kise tak pernah mendengar mereka mengeluh sekalipun. Kalau mendengar mereka mengejeknya sih sering.

Berhubung hari ini adalah hari libur Kise yang biasanya terjadi sekali dalam 2 tahun (WHAT?!), jadi Kise ingin menjadikan hari ini BEST DAY EVER. Kise ingin mengajak teman-temannya ke sebuah restoran hanya untuk sebuah makan malam bersama.

Langsung saja, ia telepon temannya satu-persatu. Kangen banget rasanya. Kise, kan tak pernah menelepon mereka selama dua tahun ini karena pekerjaannya yang padat. _'Kira-kira nomor mereka masih aktif, gak, ya?' _

Pertama, Kise menghubungi Aomine. Because he is his best friend. Setelah nada ke 3, akhirnya Aomine menjawab telepon Kise—dengan ogah-ogahan.

Kise: "Aominecchiiii~ aku kangen-ssu!"

Aomine: "Apaan? Jangan ganggu orang kerja, baka!"

Kise: "Nanti malam ke restoran Teikou, yah! Aku akan undang yang lainnya juga. Jangan lupa loh!"

Aomine: "Ho-hoi! Bukannya lu lagi kerja, ya?"

Kise: "Hari ini aku libur –ssu!"

Aomine: "Yowes, tapi kau yang traktir! Aku bokek."

Kise: "Okee! Jam 6 sore kumpul di restoran Teikou!"

Aomine: "Ya."

Kise: "Horeee~! Tepat waktu, ya!"

Aomine: "…"

Aomine langsung menutup telepon dari Kise saat suara Kise bertambah cempreng. Setelah menelepon Aomine, Kise langsung mencari nomor Kuroko di kontak dan memencet tombol ijo yang ada di kiri bawah HP Samsulnya.

Kuroko: "Moshi-moshi, siapa disana?"

Kise: "Aku!"

Kuroko: "?"

Kise: "Kurokocchi! Jawab dong!"

Kuroko: "Kise-kun, ada apa? Sekarang aku lagi ngajar, selamat tinggal."

Kise: "Kuro-"

PIIIPPPP~ Belum juga Kise menjelaskan, teleponnya sudah ditutup Kuroko. Kise menyandarkan dirinya di dinding. Lalu melihat dindingnya sudah agak berlumut. Ia langsung ingat sesuatu… Midorima!

Kise pun menelepon Midorima…

Midorima: "Assalamualaikum?"

Kise: "Midorimacchiii~ nanti malam ada waktu?"

Midorima: "…"

Kise: "Midorimacchi?"

Midorima: "…"

Kise: "MIDORIMACCHIII!"

Midorima tak kunjung menjawab, lalu samar-samar Kise mendengar Midorima ngobrol dengan seseorang. "Asisten! Panggilkan polisi! Ada orgil salah sambung!", begitulah kata Midorima. Sedangkan orang yang diajaknya ngobrol hanya bilang, "baiiikk, Shin-chan~!".

Kise langsung merinding disko. Gimana kalau Midorima serius. Tapi masa, dia tega bilang gitu sama temannya sendiri? Huhuhu…

Merasa sudah dikhianati Midorima, Kise berniat langsung menelepon Murasakibara. Tapi, saat dicoba berulang-ulang, Kise akhirnya sadar kalau nomor Murasakibara sudah gak aktif. Terakhir, dia mau menelepon Akashi.

Kise menepuk jidatnya pelan, ia baru ingat kalau Akashi gak punya HP. Jika sekarang ia ke kamar Akashi, mungkin Akashi lagi jualan keliling. Kise memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke tempat Aomine. Sedikit curhat mungkin bisa membuatnya tenang.

Bukannya kerja, Aomine sibuk ngopi sambil baca majalah di sofa yang udah sobek-sobek kena cakar kucing. Kalau saja bos nya (Tuan Hyuga dan Nyonya Riko) ada disini, Aomine pasti udah kena ceramah beruntun.

Kise duduk di samping Aomine. Tapi Aomine tak sadar. Kise pun menjambaknya dengan keras sambil menyapa Aomine, "Aominecchi!~"

Aomine menjerit kaget akan kehadiran Kise, "Gi-gila! Sejak kapan kau jadi mirip Tetsu!?".

Poor Kise, dua kali dibilang gila oleh kedua temannya. Pertama Midorima, sekarang Aomine…

"Aominecchi hidoi –ssu!"

"Jaa, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergi sana! Hush! Hush!" Aomine mengayun-ayunkan tangannya, mengusir Kise. Kise bimoli –bibir monyong lima senti.

"Hidoi –ssu.. Aku kan hanya berkunjung," ujar Kise. Aomine menghela nafasnya. "Punya nomor Murasakicchi yang aktif gak?"

"Gak," jawab Aomine singkat.

"Aku nggak percaya!" Kise nyolot, sok tau banget.

"Noh, cari aja di kontak! Cari sampai jamuran!" Aomine yang kesal menyodorkan HP Cress-nya tepat di depan wajah Kise. Kise meringis, ia pun mengambil HP Aomine dan menggeledah isinya.

Sebenarnya Kise juga sudah tahu kalau Aomine serius gak punya nomor Murasakibara. Ia hanya ingin sedikit jail saja…

Setelah puas menggeledah, Kise mengembalikan HP Aomine. Ia sweatdrop melihat apa yang ada di gallery Aomine. Cuma ada foto-foto Mai-chan sama foto selfie Aomine yang menurut Kise benar-benar gak keren. Isi inbox pesan Aomine, semuanya dari Momoi sama operator.

"Nee, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi kejam banget! Masa aku dibilang gila, sih?" Kise memulai sesi curhatnya. "Harusnya sebagai sesama artis, sebaiknya jangan gitu –ssu! Apalagi dia ustadz…" lanjut Kise dengan tampang mewek.

"Kenyataan, terima saja," Aomine menjawab tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Kise tambah mewek. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Aomine tanpa berkata apapun. Aomine tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan aktifiktasnya yang tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir pukul empat sore, Kise bergegas menuju kamar Akashi yang jaraknya hanya 3 kamar dari kamarnya. Kise mengetuk pintu kamar Akashi.

"Akashicchi~ Buka pintunya!" Kise mengetuk pintu secara cepat dan keras. Perlahan, pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Akashi dengan mata panda. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, tubuhnya lemas.

"A-Akashicchi? Ada apa –ssu? Kau sakit?" tanya Kise. Agak aneh saja melihat temannya yang kadang galak nan kuat jadi loyo gini. Akashi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin, usiaku sudah tak lama lagi, Ryota…" jelas Akashi dengan suara lirih. Kise mewek lagi. Padahal terdengar jelas kalau backsound saat itu adalah lagunya Mbah Surip- Tak Gendong Kemana-mana…

"Ke-kenapa –ssu!? Jangan bilang begitu, Akashicchii!" Kise menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil mantan kaptennya. Akashi hanya tersenyum, beda dengan senyum menyebalkan yang biasanya ia pakai.

"Aku… keracunan… weci…" ujar Akashi masih dengan suara pelan. Kise sweatdrop, "kenapa gak ke rumah sakit aja –ssu?"

"Aku bokek. Heleh, keracunan gorengan ae lho… Nanti juga sembuh sendiri," Akashi tertawa setan. Benar-benar beda dengan Akashi 1 menit yang lalu. Kise berpikir, Akashi keracunan atau kesurupan, sih?

"Jaa, Akashicchi, nanti mau makan malam bersamaku dan yang lainnya?" tawar Kise dengan sopan. Akashi terdiam sejenak. "Kalau gratis, aku mau," jawab Akashi dengan sangat sopan. Menyunggingkan senyum paksa di bibirnya.

"Okee! Jam 6, yaa! Jangan lupa sholat dulu –ssu! Aku ke rumah Murasakicchi dulu~!" Kise berlari ke kamar Murasakibara yang ada di samping kamar Akashi pas.

Dari jendela, terlihat Murasakibara sedang menikmati teh kotak dan biskuit Paris Kelapa sambil duduk lesehan di lantai.

"Murasakicchii~" Kise menggebrak-gebrak pintu Murasakibara dengan kasar. Murasakibara membukanya terpaksa, wajahnya terlihat sangat malas. Dia udah mandi belum, sih?

"Nanti jam 6 kalau mau pergi ke restoran Teikou, ya! Aku juga undang teman-teman, lho!" jelas Kise to the point. Wajah lesu Murasakibara langsung jadi ceria seketika.

"Tentu saja, Kise-chin!" jawab Murasakibara singkat. Ia langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih atau apa kek. Meninggalkan Kise yang melongo di depan kamar Murasakibara.

Jadi, yang belum Kise beritahu hanya Kuroko dan Midorima. Kise sudah menyerah untuk menghadapi ustadz bejat macam Midorima. Masa teman sendiri dibilang gila? _Dasar Midorimacchi gila!_

Kise tak menghubungi Kuroko dengan telepon. Melainkan dengan SMS. Selain ngirit suara juga ngirit pulsa, lho…

_To: Kurokocchi_

_From: Kise Ryota_

_Kurokocchiiiii~ Aku kangen banget sama kamu! Gak terasa sudah dua tahun gak ngobrol, ya? Serius, aku kangen banget! Nanti datang makan malam bersama, ya! Di restoran Teikou pukul 6 sore! Jangan lupa sholat dulu…_

_Salam hangat,_

_#KISE_

Dari SMS Kise yang panjang lebar itu, Kuroko hanya menjawab 1 kata, "baik".

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.18 WIB. Kise segera berangkat ke restoran Teikou, tempat janjiannya dengan teman-temannya. Tak lupa mengenakan kacamata hitam agar fangirlnya tak terlalu mengenalinya.

Begitu masuk, sudah ada Aomine yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Dilihatnya di meja yang ditempati Aomine. Ternyata Kuroko, Akashi, dan Murasakibara juga sudah datang. Lalu Kise duduk di antara Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Minna, aku kangen –ssu!" tanpa sadar Kise menitikkan air matanya. Dengan cepat ia mengusapnya sendiri pake kain terdekat –lengan baju Akashi. Kise melakukannya tanpa sadar, langsung saja Akashi menendangnya. Kise gak tahu kalau tadi Akashi sempat nginjak *piip* ayam waktu perjalanan.

"Sama," Akashi menepuk-nepuk pundak Kise. Padahal dia baru menendangnya.

"Makanya, sekarang cepat pesankan aku makan. Tadi aku gak sarapan tau! Uangku habis buat bayar kos!" rengek Akashi. Kalau Akashi merengek di komik Kurobas yang asli, wah, keajaiban dunia, tuh!

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Akashi. Kasian banget nih anak orang, meskipun dulu nyebelin tingkat dewa.

Kise mengancung-ancungkan tangannya. Mau pesan makanan niatnya. Seorang pelayan pun datang padanya dan menyodorkan selembar menu. Sontak mereka berlima –kucuali Kuroko- langsung rebutan tuh lembaran. Untung aja sudah di laminating, jadi gak sobek.

"Aku pesan chicken katsu!" Kise memberi centang pada menu yang dipilihnya.

"Aku vanilla milkshake!"

"Hei, aku kan sudah bilang aku pesan nasi pecel! Kok malah kau centang yang tahu bumbu, Kise-chin!?"

"Ini pesanannya Kurokocchi –ssu!"

"Oi, aku pesan rendang! rendang!"

Mereka sangat ribut, sehingga menarik perhatian orang-orang. Selama 10 menit lebih, mereka masih tetap rempong ngomongin makanan. Saat itu juga ada pelanggan yang lapor akan ketidaknyamanan restoran itu karena kehadiran Kisedai.

Pemilik restoran (Alex) pun datang. Dengan sebuah gepyok (itu loh, yang buat membasmi nyamuk) di tangannya. Begitu sudah ada di depan Kise dan kawan-kawan, ia langsung memukul anggota Kisedai satu persatu menggunakan benda itu.

"Sa-sakit! Aku ini idol, KISE RYOTA! Kenal aku, kan?" Kise menyela. Lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya. Pemilik restoran itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. Rupanya ia tak mengenali Kise.

Lalu pandangan si pemilik restoran itu tertuju pada Akashi. Tiba-tiba saja ia berseru dengan tidak merdu, "AHAA! Mas-mas penjual gorengan! Gorenganmu enak bingits, aku minta tanda tangan! Ah, foto jugaaa~~"

Kise menganga tak percaya. Masa ketenarannya kalah dengan Akashi yang notabane penjual gorengan keliling. Kise menampar pipinya berkali-kali, masih tak percaya pada kenyataan. Aomine dan Kuroko menepuk-nepuk bahu Kise. "Sabar, Kise-kun…"

Setelah sang pemilik resto Teiko fangirlingan ria sama penjual gorengan, mereka pun memesan makanan. Sesuai janji, Kise bersedia untuk membayarkan makanan yang dipesan teman-temannya.

Tak disangka, masalah besar timbul. Kise lupa membawa dompet! Teman-temannya menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir. Mereka pun kabur bersamaan meninggalkan Kise yang mewek, bingung harus ngomong gimana ke penjaga kasir. Padahal mereka terlanjur pesan makanan banyak banget.

Dengan segenap keberanian, Kise pun menjelaskan semuanya ke penjaga kasir. Si penjaga kasir mengeluarkan deathglarenya. Dan mulai ngomel-ngomel gak jelas. Saat penjaga kasir hendak memanggil atasannya…

"Biar aku saja yang bayar dulu, tapi nanti gantiin uangku –nanodayo!" pria tinggi berkacamata dan berambut ijo menyodorkan uang ke penjaga kasir. Midorima muncul di saat yang sangat tepat.

Kise langsung meluk-meluk Midorima. Walau kadang nyebelin, bisa baik hati juga rupanya… Midorima melepaskan pelukan maut Kise, ia sedikit bergidik jijik.

"Cepat gantiin duitku –nanodayo! Aku membantumu hanya karena kau mantan temanku!" ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Kise merengut, "mantan –ssu?"

"CEPETAN GANTI!"

"Iya, iya, makasih tadi udah bantu…"

**TAMAT**

**-dengan tidak elitnya- **

**Terimakasih banyaaaaak buat yang sudah baca sampai sini. Semoga kalian gak bosan ya, dengan humor garing buatanku^^ Maaf banget kalau kurang memuaskan. **

**Jaa, lanjut atau stop? :D**

**#Sheilla**


	3. Film Kesukaan

**Selamat siang! Terimakasih yang sudah ngelirik, baca, review, follow, dan fav fanfic2ku. MAKASIH BANYAAKKK! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata, ke-GJ-an yang melewati batas, atau apapun yang membuat kalian tidak suka, ok?**

**WARNING: OoC, typo(s), nama film dan merek tidak disensor, gak ada maksud buat nge-bash, mata uang memakai rupiah, lirik lagu orang, tiap chapter beda cerita, JUST FOR FUN! **

**SEKALI LAGI SAYA TEGASKAN, JUST FOR FUN!**

* * *

**HAPPY READING! ;3**

**PERKENALAN KARAKTER UNTUK CHAPTER 3 **

**AKASHI SEIJUURO: murid SMP Teikou kelas 8A, yang paling pintar di angkatannya. Anak orang tapi tidak sombong, cuma nyebelin aja. Keluarganya punya perusahaan besar yang sudah tersebar di Asia.**

**KUROKO TETSUYA: kelas 8B, sahabatnya Akashi. Kalau galau langsung jadi transparan. Ia tinggal di rumah neneknya karena rumahnya habis kebakaran. Orangtuanya bekerja keras di luar negeri, sementara adiknya udah hangus pasca kebakaran.**

**MIDORIMA SHINTARO: kelas 8A, tukang gengsi yang suka banget sama es dawet. Sangat percaya pada dukun dan ramalan.**

**AOMINE DAIKI: kelas 8C, pemuda tampan berwajah hansem -?- (informasi ini diambil dari narasumber yang lewat di depan kebun tomat)**

**KISE RYOTA: kelas 8D, cowok berambut pirang yang periang. Cita-citanya jadi superstar. Punya banyak fangirls.**

**MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI: kelas 8D, anaknya yang punya pabrik susu Boneto. Tingginya melebihi rata-rata.**

.

.

.

.

**OUR RUMBLE 3 **

**FILM KESUKAAN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi:.**

**Story by Sheii **

**(Saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari FF ini selain kesenangan pribadi)**

**.**

**.**

**TANGGAL 02-07-2014**

**.**

**di Rumah AKASHI SEIJUURO**

Akashi menyilangkan kakinya. Duduk di karpet berbulu sambil menonton acara TV favoritnya, Little Krisna. Hari ini sekolah dipulangkan siang karena guru-guru ada rapat. Tentu saja Akashi tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menonton animasi kesukaannya.

Waktu Akashi SD, ia sering menontonnya. Namun semua berubah ketika pelajaran SMP yang tambah sulit menyerang. Kalau dia gak belajar, gak bakal dapat ranking. Ntar bisa kena tampar Ayahnya.

'_Bagaimana mau meneruskan perusahaan besar keluarga kalau kamu gob- maksudnya gak pintar?!'_ kata-kata ayahnya selalu terngiang di kepala Akashi saat ia sedang santai atau malas-malasan. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, karena tadi Akashi sudah belajar.

Setelah acara 'Little Krisna' itu usai, theme song nista terdengar. Karena saat itu Akashi ada di kamarnya yang kedap suara, ia tak sungkan-sungkan ikut bernyanyi dengan TVnya.

"_Bheem bheem bheem, chota bheem… chota bheemmm…" _

**di rumah (nenek) KUROKO TETSUYA **

Sama seperti Akashi, Kuroko yang biasanya pulang malam juga pulang siang. Sekitar pukul dua siang.

Tak ada yang Kuroko lakukan selain duduk di meja makan sambil membaca buku cerita tipis bersampul Hello Kitty. Tentu saja itu bukan punyanya, melainkan punya sepupunya. Yang benar aja, buat apa juga Kuroko beli buku kayak gitu? Idiw, mending juga buat beli pop ice.

Soalnya buku itu harganya Rp.15.000,- tipis lagi, sedangkan pop ice paling cuma Rp.5000,-an. Bisa dapat tiga, kan? LUMAYAN TAU!

**di rumah AOMINE DAIKI**

Aomine sedang tidak ada di kamar seperti Akashi, maupun di ruang makan seperti Kuroko. Melainkan ia sedang ada di toilet. Karena suatu alasan, author tidak berminat menulis apa yang sedang Aomine lakukan disana.

**di rumah Midorima Shintarou**

Midorima sedang membantu Ibunya untuk ucek-ucek pakaian. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Setelah itu ia menjemurnya, tentunya dibantu oleh Adik tersayangnya. (Midorima: AKU GAK SAYANG ADIKKU!)

Sepertinya disini hanya ia yang berbakti kepada orangtua.

**di rumah KISE RYOTA **

Kise berdebat dengan dua kakak ceweknya. Membicarakan gossip yang tidak benar dan absurd. Tadi di insert pagi, masa Kise digosipkan in relationship sama Aomine Daiki? Padahal mereka cuma teman!

Sontak kedua kakaknya langsung berontak. Gak menyangka kalau adiknya sho-ai. Bahkan mereka tak membiarkan Kise untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

"Lihat saja kalau Ibu pulang! Aku akan bilang padanya!" ancam kakak pertama Kise.

"Tapi, nee-chan, aku—"

"Iya! Aku juga akan langsung lapor Ayah waktu dia pulang!" tambah kakak kedua Kise. Kise mewek.

"AKU TIDAK SUKA AOMINE-CCHI! LAGIAN GIMANA CARA KALIAN LAPOR? MEREKA, KAN ADA DI LUAR NEGERI!?" teriak Kise frustasi, sok dramatis.

"Luar negeri mbahmu, jarak kantor Ayah sama Ibu cuma 2 KM dari rumah!" sahut kakak kedua Kise. Kise mewek lagi, "makanya, dengarkan penjelasanku –ssu!"

"TIDAK!" jawab kakak pertama dan kakak kedua Kise kompak.

'_Nyebelin, gak enak banget jadi adik!'_ batin Kise ngeles.

Bagaimanapun juga mempunyai kakak itu memang nyebelin. Tapi mempunyai adik itu jauh lebih nyebelin. Percayalah pada author yang berpengalaman ini, Kise…

**di rumah MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI**

Murasakibara Atsushi lagi makan siang dengan sushi. Walaupun sebenarnya dia lebih suka nashi, sayangnya nasi nya udah bashi. Sushi gak enak, tau gak shii… Akashi… (ok, cukup kalimat berakhiran '–shi' nya)

**~oOo~**

**.+HARI SELANJUTNYA+.**

**~oOo~**

Kini, Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, dan Aomine sedang duduk-duduk di café sekolah. Oh, ya, jangan lupakan Kuroko yang ikut bersama mereka.

Akashi tidak memesan menu di café. Melainkan membawa bekal makan siang sendiri, buatan salah satu pembantunya yang entah higeinis atau tidak. Midorima juga, ia membawa bento yang nasi nya berbentuk kepala beruang. Katanya, sih… lucky itemnya hari ini.

Kalau Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko memesan makanan di café. Sudah lima menit menunggu tapi belum datang juga masakannya. Ah, pesanan Kuroko sudah datang! Setengah porsi nasi goreng dan segelas besar vanilla pop ice. Kalau punya Kise dan Aomine masih belum datang.

Sedangkan Murasakibara, ia juga membawa bekal, tapi juga memesan makanan di café. Gak banyak, kok! Cuma dua teh gelas, seporsi ramen, tiga kepal onigiri, sebungkus nasi uduk, seporsi oseng-oseng terong, sama beberapa tusuk dango saja. Gak banyak, kan?

"Ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua~!" seru Kise tiba-tiba dengan nada aneh. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke Kise.

"APAAN!?" Aomine sewot. Akashi yang ada di sebelahnya langsung mengguyurnya dengan air minum yang tinggal sedikit. Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara hanya melongo melihat Aomine yang disiram.

"APAAN?!" kembali ke topik, Akashi, Midorima, dan Aomine bertanya dengan kompak. Kuroko masih berkutat dengan makanannya. Murasakibara sedang mengunyah makanan, kalau dia ikut teriak, nanti makanannya muncrat.

"-Kulit manggis, kini ada ekstraknya~" lanjut Kise. Semuanya langsung sweatdrop. Kecuali Akashi yang menghadiahi Kise dengan sebuah deathglare. Yang bersangkutan memang gak punya malu, malah melanjutkan theme song iklan itu.

"Mastin hadir, dan merawat tubuh kita… Jadikan hari ini hari mastin!"

Akashi menampar Kise dengan cepat, jadi Kise tak terasa. Aomine berdehem, semuanya langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan 'ada apa?'

"Kemarin, siapa yang nonton Little Krisna?" tanya Aomine. "Kemarin, aku nonton cuma setengah gegara panggilan alam untuk ke toilet. Jadi gak tahu endingnya. Cih, padahal itu episode baru!"

Akashi terdiam, mana mungkin ia mau mengaku pada teman-temannya kalau dia juga lihat.

"Aku juga gak lihat, kemarin aku dimarahi sama Kakakku! Gara-gara kamu!" Kise nunjuk-nunjuk Aomine. Aomine mengernyitkan dahi. Lalu ia menoleh ke Midorima, gak memperdulikan Kise.

"Kau lihat, gak, Midorima?"

Midorima menggeleng mantap, "aku nggak mungkin nonton film kanak-kanak sepertimu –nanodayo!"

Tiba-tiba cewek berambut ijo seperti Midorima, dikuncir dua dengan pita merah muda, menghampiri Midorima. Diketahui bahwa dia adalah sepupu Midorima. Ia menyodorkan kresek berisi benda kotak gepeng kepada Midorima. Midorima menerimanya lalu mengusir anak kelas 7 itu.

"E-eng, Shintaro nii-chan, makasih ya, udah pinjemin aku DVD Little Krisnaa~!" cewek tadi melambaikan tangannya ke arah Midorima dari jauh. Mulut Midorima menganga lebar, kesal pada sepupunya itu. Suasana langsung hening seketika.

"Jaa, ka-kau juga suka animasi itu?" Aomine langsung gugup begitu mengetahui fakta film kesukaan Midorima.

"Berisik –nanodayo! Aku punya bukan berarti aku suka!" jawab Midorima, ia menaikkan kacamatanya. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Dari tadi aku penasaran -nanodayo, apa film atau acara TV kesukaan Akashi?" Midorima mengalihkan pembicaraan. Akashi terdiam, tetap menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Kau memilih aku menjawab pertanyaanmu atau tetap hidup?" tanya Akashi sadis. Midorima menjawab cepat, "hidup!".

"Kalau Murasakibara suka acara TV apa?" kali ini Aomine yang bertanya ke Murasakibara.

"Sinetron," jawab Murasakibara cuek. Lalu ia melanjutkan makannya. Nyam~ Yang ada disitu langsung syok mendengarnya.

"Kuroko?"

"Aku suka lihat iklan daripada acara TV," jawab Kuroko gak jelas. Teman-temannya menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kalau aku suka nonton gossip –ssu! Sama Kakak… " ujar Kise, padahal gak ada yang tanya.

"Karena itu gosipmu di TV selalu gak bener -nanodayo, selalu aneh, selalu nista!" hina Midorima dengan kejam, Kise merengut. Dari tadi makanannya belum sampai juga, padahal sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir.

"Ku bukan superstar, kaya dan terkenal, ku bukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal. Ku bukan bangsawan, ku bukan priyai, ku hanyalah orang yang ingin dicintaii~" Kise malah nyanyi. Membuat Aomine dan Midorima langsung mules.

"Kamu bukan super, kamu bukan star. Kalau digabungin kamu bukan superstar!" tambah Kuroko tapi tanpa nada. Gak nyangka kalau Kuroko juga suka lagu ini.

"**KRIIINGGG~ Waktu istirahat selesai~ semua murid kelas 8 diharap segera masuk kelas atau kena sanksi, terimakasiiihh~" **alarm istirahat usai berbunyi. Suaranya mirip dengan pengisi suara Oha-Asa yang sering didengar Midorima.

Aomine dan Kise yang belum makan apa-apa selama istirahat langsung protes pada yang mencatat menu mereka. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, yang bersangkutan menjawab, "maaf, mas … lupa … hehe…"

Dengan terpaksa, Aomine dan Kise langsung menuju ke kelasnya. Apalagi mereka sudah ditinggal oleh Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara.

Poor untuk Kise dan Aomine. Kondisi perutmu selama tiga jam ke depan dipertaruhkan, lohh…

**CHAPTER 3 TAMAT -dengan tdk elitnya-**

* * *

**Makasih buat yang sudah baca sampai sini. Reviewnya, yaa~! Ada yang mau jadi pemeran OC? Tulis nama, sifat, dan ciri-ciri kalian. Tapi, saya ingatkan dulu, jangan marah kalau sama-sama kena nista kayak Kisedai. **

**Akan kumunculkan kalau gak chapter 4 ya chapter 5**

**O iya, untuk FFku yang RUN! RUN! RUN!, kemungkinan besar gak update kilat. Gomen buat yang nunggu. Ini pun bisa nulis fanfic karena liburan, pulsa modem mepet lagi, hiksu :'v #malah curhat**

**Daripada semakin gaje, aku akhiri, yaa!**

**salam manis, **

**#Sheii ;3**


End file.
